The Wizarding School
by PM32004
Summary: Sherlock Holmes finds himself embroiled in a case that will require him to turn to an unlikely source for help.
1. The New Case

Author's Note:

A longer note follows this first chapter but I just want to warn people that there is a descriptive autopsy scene so if you are at all squeamish about reading about such things then skip over the morgue scene. Basically the only thing the scene does is confirm a few things about the victim that will be mentioned in future chapters.

Suggested Author's Note Explaining Timeline: The Sherlock timeline has been moved to fit the Harry Potter timeline so there will be some inconsistencies with Holmes canon. There might even be some inconsistencies with Harry Potter canon as well, though probably not as much.

_From the Journals of Dr. John H. Watson_

Over the years I have told many stories about my adventures with the great detective Sherlock Holmes. However, there is one story that always seems to slip through the cracks though. It's not that I have never wanted to publish the story but my dear friend had asked me not to so I respected his wishes. I always assumed that he wanted this story kept under wraps because it was a case where Holmes found himself uncharacteristically out of his depth.

Now you might be wondering how in the world such a great detective like Sherlock Holmes could ever be out of his depth. Had any case other than this one found its way to his door he would no doubt have solved it in a matter of days given his level of brilliance. This case, however, tested Sherlock to his very core. Most ideas that he had about how to solve cases went out the window and he was, for the first time, forced to ask for help from an unconventional source.

It is now with great pleasure that I tell you the story of the Wizarding School and the profound effect it had on my dear friend. Our story begins on a chilly day in London. I had just arrived at 221B Baker Street to find Mrs. Hudson in a panic. She is Sherlock's landlady and over the past couple of months her age had begun to show. Since Sherlock faked his death Mrs. Hudson was left alone. I would visit her from time to time but she was all alone in the house a majority of the time. I also suspect that she was just as angry for Holmes' deception as I was. I understand why he had to do what he did but to go through losing him came as a shock to my system.

Imagine, if you will, losing the person you consider to be your best friend. Then imagine that he or she has deceived you and has been alive the whole time you thought they were dead. This was made worse since by the time Sherlock had faced his foe Moriarty for the last time we had been through many adventures and our friendship had grown to the point that I considered him to be a brother. It is because I consider him to be a brother that I can't stay mad at him and have I actually am thankful everyday for his deception.

Mrs. Hudson approached me and offered to take my coat. I waved dismissively and put my coat on the coat rack.

"Please tell me why you are in such a state Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson shook her head and frowned. "It's Mr. Holmes. He's locked himself away in his study and refuses to come out. If he didn't take the food I left for him I'd think he were dead."

"Had he given you any indication that he was depressed or moody?"

"You know how he gets when there's a lack of work."

I had to concede that Mrs. Hudson was right. In all the years I had known Sherlock he could become very moody indeed. Most often he would become extremely moody if there was no case to occupy his time. With no case to work on he was left alone with his thoughts and his drugs. I had begged him to stop using but every time I asked he would dismiss my concerns as unnecessary and unwarranted.

"Perhaps if I go up to talk to him he will be in better spirits."

"I hope you are right Dr. Watson."

I left Mrs. Hudson to go about her duties and walked up the stairs to Holmes' study. I saw that Mrs. Hudson had recently left a tray of food by the door and it had remained untouched. I knocked a few times and called out.

"Holmes! Open the door! It's your dear friend Watson!"

I waited for a few minutes and eventually Holmes came to the door.

"Watson! What brings you here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit a friend?"

Holmes raised one eyebrow. "You don't need a reason but you undoubtedly have one so please tell me."

I sighed and followed Holmes into the study. I looked over to where he kept his drugs and frowned. There was a fresh needle lying on the table.

"How many times-"

Sherlock interrupted me with the wave of a hand. "-must I ask you not to indulge in your drugs? You worry too much my friend."

I shook my head but decided to leave well enough alone. There was little I or anyone else could do to change Sherlock's mind. I took my usual seat and watched as Holmes took his violin and began to play a beautiful melody. There was also something quite haunting about it. The melody he played sounded eerie as if somewhat setting the mood for the adventure we were about to embark on. It was also very sad.

"That was beautiful Holmes. What song is it?"

Sherlock put his violin away and took his own seat near the fireplace. "It's a melody that just came to me one day Watson. Given that we have not had any cases to work on I've been left alone here with my thoughts. This of course brings me to my previous question. What brings you here?"

"Mrs. Hudson called and told me I should visit."

"Why would she do a thing like that?"

"She's worried. You've locked yourself in your study."

Sherlock put his hands on both armrests of his chair and raised himself up so he could sit cross-legged on his chair. He clasped his hands together and brought them up to his face so that his two pointer fingers were on his lips. He looked as if my answer had posed a great problem that needed solving.

"Her worry is unwarranted."

Before I could speak Mrs. Hudson ran into the room in a panic.

"Inspector Lestrade has just called. He says he needs you to come to this address right away."

Sherlock perked up at the news and became giddy with excitement. His excitement was short lived when Mrs. Hudson frowned and handed the piece of paper in her hand to me.

"I am truly sorry sir but the Inspector actually called here looking for Dr. Watson."

Holmes' face became sullen. I got up out of my chair and walked over to my friend. "No worries. You can accompany me."

Sherlock became irritated at the remark and stormed over to his chair and sat down.

"I do not need to be coddled like some child."

Mrs. Hudson was the one who became irritated now.

"I hardly believe that coddling you was Dr. Watsons intent. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your coat. You're leaving."

Sherlock and I were speechless. Mrs. Hudson had never been one to ever raise her voice to Holmes. I assumed that her concern for him had reached the boiling point and every single feeling she had kept to herself boiled over into one quick statement. Sherlock didn't chide Mrs. Hudson and instead got out of his chair and walked past the both of us.

Mrs. Hudson waited for me to follow him and when I just stood there she gave me a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Nothing Mrs. Hudson...It's just that I've never really seen you speak to Holmes that way. Usually you handle him with kids gloves."

"Well Dr. Watson...It's high time the gloves came off."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly."

* * *

It didn't take long for Sherlock and myself to arrive on the scene. We were quickly greeted by Lestrade and led into an old dilapidated building. After making our way down two corridors we went through a door and the smell was the first thing that greeted us. Of course the smell didn't really bother me since I am the medical examiner but Lestrade quickly raised his handkerchief to his mouth. After a few seconds he began to tell me about what he had already been able to gather about the scene.

"We got a phone call around 7:00PM informing us that a body was discovered here. From our preliminary examination we put time of death at around 2:00AM two days ago."

I knelt down next to the body and took a look for myself and was surprised that Lestrade and his team had been able to surmise the time of death accurately. On closer examination I found what appeared to be the entrance wound for some kind of weapon.

"Do you have any suggestions as to what the murder weapon may be?"

Lestrade let out a sigh of frustration prompting Holmes to chuckle.

"So that's your professional analysis then?"

The Inspector gave Sherlock a curt look and shook his head.

"On first glance it looked as though the victim had been shot but there is no exit wound so it could be possible that the bullet is still in the body somewhere."

By now Sherlock had inched closer to the body so that he could get a better look.

"What is that around the wound? Is it some kind of charring?"

I examined it and shook my head.

"I won't know for sure until I get this back to the morgue."

Holmes looked to the ground and saw shattered glass near the back wall. He then looked up to the ceiling and I did the same curious as to what he was looking for. The skylight had been damaged and whatever had caused the damage had fallen through the glass.

"Perhaps whoever killed this man used a helicopter to dump the body."

Sherlock looked at me and grinned.

"That is one possibility." He walked back over to the body and knelt down beside me and pointed to the victims right arm. On the victims arm was a tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth and wrapping itself into the figure of an 8 toward the skull before coming back down to the wrist. I looked to Lestrade but Holmes shot up off the ground and walked over to him before I could open my mouth to ask my question.

"Lestrade...On your initial examination did you notice the tattoo?"

Lestrade turned red at the question and shook his head.

Holmes smiled. "I suspected as much. Really Lestrade...How do you keep your job?"

Before Lestrade could answer I got up and got in between the two men. Once Sherlock and Lestrade got started there was no telling how long the trading insults would go on for. The conclusion was always the same anyway. Sherlock, as always, would come out on top and Lestrade would be made to look like an even bigger fool. It's not that Lestrade is terrible at his job but Sherlock is so much better at observing things that most people do not.

"Inspector?"

"Yes, Dr. Watson?"

"Please have the body transported to the morgue so I can perform the autopsy."

"Right away."

Lestrade left Holmes and myself alone and I smiled at him.

"You really do like to push Lestrades buttons don't you?"

Sherlock chuckled. "Of course. If it weren't so easy it wouldn't nearly be as much fun."

I shook my head but it was good to see him in such high spirits.

"I know Lestrade hasn't officially asked for your help but I would feel better knowing you were on the case."

Holmes regarded me for a moment and nodded.

"Of course I will lend my assistance. It's the only guarantee we have that this case will get solved in a timely fashion."

"Good to hear it. So I'm off to perform the autopsy..What will you be doing?"

"Why..Inquiring about the tattoo of course."

"Do you think it's gang related?"

"I do not assume Watson. I gather facts and form logical conclusions from them. I leave the assumptions to Lestrade and his team"

"Care to make an educated guess then?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"It's no gang I'm familiar with but it is rather curious. While you are at the morgue look into some old case files to see if anymore victims had the same tattoo."

"Right. Shall we rendezvous back at Baker Street?"

Holmes nodded.

We exchanged our goodbyes and after a few minutes two of Lestrades team came in to collect the body. One of them stopped to ask me a question.

"Will you be meeting us at the morgue?"

"No. I shall accompany you."

"Of course Dr. Watson."

* * *

As I walked into the morgue a feeling of dread came over me. Perhaps it was the tattoo that made me somewhat uneasy. After all, if I was performing the autopsy of a gang member what was to stop other members of the gang from breaking into the morgue and killing me. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as it would make it easier to concentrate. Gang member or not...I had a job to do. I watched as the two men from Lestrades team wheeled the body and then moved it onto the cold steel slab.

I nodded my thanks to them and once they were gone I went over to the cabinet which had all of the items I would need. I grabbed a pear of latex gloves and put them on. I next put on a surgical mask to protect myself from breathing in any nasty chemicals the body may contain. The wound hardly suggested that the victim had been poisoned but one can never be too careful. Once I was satisfied that I took the necessary precautions I walked over to my desk and picked up my medical bag.

After approaching the body I placed my bag on the table next to it. Once that task was completed I preceded to begin the autopsy. I took a tape recorder out of my bag and after putting a new tape in began to state my preliminary findings.

"Victim is about 6'0". I'd say around 160 lbs. He looks like he is in his mid to late thirties."

Once that was out of the way I began to examine his body for any other scars or tattoos.

"After thorough examination the only distinguishing marks are a round entry wound with some kind of black sulfur around it. Only other distinguishable mark is a tattoo on the victims right forearm."

I placed the tape recorder down and reached back into my medical bag. I took out a thumbprint pad and began to carefully take the victims fingerprints. Once I completed that task I sealed the tab with the fingerprints in a plastic bag and labeled it as evidence. I walked over to my desk and opened the bottom right drawer to take out a camera. I then began to photograph the body for additional evidence. Once I completed taking pictures with the victims clothes on I stripped the victim while placing the clothing in more evidence bags. These would have to be analyzed by the police lab. Once the victim was completely stripped I placed a sheet over his groin area and began to take more pictures. I specifically took pictures of the entry wound and the tattoo.

I took the film out of the camera and placed it in an envelope to be developed by the lab. After taking a few syringes out of my medical bag I took the cap off of one and pierced the victim to take a sample of his blood. I labeled it, put it in an evidence bag and set it with the items being sent to the police lab. I also took a sample of the charring near the entrance wound to be sent as well.

After completing all the preliminary work I took out a scalpel and preceded to make a 'Y' incision in the victims chest. I spread open the skin and checked to see if the victim suffered from any broken ribs. I picked up my tape recorder once again and began to speak into it.

"Victim suffers from several broken ribs most likely caused by the fall through the window and onto the ground."

I continued to examine each and every organ in the victims chest and was puzzled when I was unable to find a bullet fragment.

"Even though the wound resembles a gunshot I was unable to find a bullet fragment in the victims chest and there is no exit wound so the victim was killed by something other than a gun."

I moved my examination to the organs in the victims lower body. I examined the stomach but there was little to find which means it had been days since the victim last had a decent meal. I took a syringe and took a sample of urine from the victims bladder to be tested. After finishing I examined the victims eyes to check for any hemorrhages. Hemorrhages would have indicated if the victim had been strangled or choked. It might have been overkill seeing as how I had an open entry wound that implied how the victim died but if the weapon had not worked the murderer might have resorted to strangulation as an ulterior method.

I finished the autopsy by examining the skull and weighing the brain. Once I had completed filling out all of the paperwork I placed a tag labeled John Doe on the victims toe and used the sheet to cover the whole body. I then looked at my watch and saw that I had been at work for a little over an hour. My thoughts turned to Sherlock and I wondered if he had had any success talking to tattoo artists.

Thinking of Holmes reminded me of my next task. I sat down at my desk and signed in to begin looking to see if there were any other victims that shared the same traits as this one. I was working on this for another hour before the phone rang. I yawned and picked up the receiver.

"Medical Examiners Office. Dr. Watson speaking."

"Are you done with autopsy yet?"

I was relieved to hear Holmes voice and smiled.

"Yes. I was going through old files now and a similar case appeared fourteen years ago."

"Really? That's interesting."

"The victims were a Lily and James Potter."

"Who was the medical examiner that handled the case?"

I thought for a moment.

"The paperwork is incomplete on the matter. The only information I can gather is that the victims were husband and wife."

Sherlock was silent for a few minutes before finally speaking again.

"I think you should come to Baker Street now."

"Why?"

"I do not believe that this new death is a coincidence and I think it somehow connects to the deaths fourteen years ago."

"I don't see how but I am on my way."

"Do hurry Watson."

After I hung up the phone I grabbed my coat and loaded the files into my briefcase.

It took me about an hour to arrive back at 221 B Baker Street and once I walked in the door Holmes ushered me into the study. He had already lit his pipe and was looking rather inquisitive. I took my usual seat and waited for a few moments. Once I was certain Sherlock was not going to speak I decided to ask him a question.

"What was so urgent I get here right away?"

Holmes stared blankly out the window before finally coming to his senses.

"A great evil is afoot."

"What evil? Are you alright? I've never heard you refer to any of our cases as evil before."

"It is a delicate situation we find ourselves in Watson. At first it didn't occur to me what we might be dealing with but once I heard those names."

"Lily and James Potter?"

Sherlock shivered at the mention and put his pipe away.

"It was one of my first cases."

"You've never told me about it before."

Holmes took his seat and some of the color drained from his face.

"I was vacationing in a town called Godric's Hollow when I came upon a most disturbing scene. The home of Lily and James Potter. When I arrived I found many of the doors had been knocked down. James had been killed in the parlor and his wife Lily had been murdered in the nursery."

"My god Holmes. There was no mention of a baby in my files."

"For good reason but I think it's best I call upon an old friend to continue this tale."

"What friend is this?"

Holmes smiled.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Professor? Does he teach at a university?"

A chuckle escaped Holmes mouth and he nodded.

"Something like that."

I got out of my chair and walked to the window. It was very much like Holmes to keep me in the dark about things he had already deduced but I sensed that whoever this Professor Albus Dumbledore was he could shed some light on the situation better than Holmes could. I had to admit that the thought of this surprised me. Usually Sherlock was the smartest man in the room and he took great pride in explaining to me the things I might have missed. This case was different though. Sherlock seemed frightened at the prospect of having to deal with this matter. My curiosity intensified but I would have to wait until the next day to get any answers. The next day would bring a great surprise, a grand revelation and the story of unadulterated terror.

* * *

Author's Note:

In my opinion a Sherlock/Severus fanfic is one of the most random things I could ever choose to write about but here I am writing it. It's bizarre because I've never really had the urge to write a fanfic featuring only one of the characters let alone both of them. I owe it all to one of my friends. She likes both characters and they are two of her favorites so of course it's only natural that one day these characters would pop into my head and say, "Write a story about us!" First I sat down and thought about what the heck could make these two characters universes collide.

Basically Sherlock finds himself embroiled in a case that he cannot solve based on simple deduction alone so he calls upon the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for help. Albus in turn calls upon Severus Snape.

Once I knew what would bring these two men together I had to think of when this would take place. Since I didn't want to disregard such canon as Albus' death and Sherlock's faking his own death I decided that I would make the time line of this story fall after Sherlock returns from the "dead" and after Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

So now that that the who, what, where and why are out of the way I'll go into talking about this chapter. I wanted to have Watson introduce the story because most of Sherlock's tales are told from his perspective and I think Watson is by far more easier to write than Holmes. I also didn't want to jump right in with Severus appearing at the end of Chapter One. To me that would seem like I am rushing this story and I don't want to do that. I made Watson the Medical Examiner because, at least for the sake of this story, I thought after Sherlock's 'death' he would need something to occupy his time and being the Medical Examiner would see him get involved with numerous cases. In my mind Watson would try to emulate Holmes in order to remain close to his departed friend.

I also think I am approaching the relationship between Lestrade and Holmes differently then is normally portrayed. Since the autopsy scene would be coming up I wanted a moment of levity in the scene before it so I decided that Sherlock would try to push Lestrades buttons and of course be successful. The other reason Sherlock is quick to push Lestrades buttons is because Lestrade summoned Watson to the scene but made no mention of Holmes.

In my mind Lestrade has grown rather accustomed to the working relationship with Watson without Holmes that it probably didn't even occur to Lestrade to include Holmes. As far as the autopsy scene goes...well...Watson goes to perform an autopsy and this first chapter is from his point of view so it's only logical that I would have to explain in great detail what he would be doing and it's one of the main reasons I have the author's note at the beginning to warn people that don't want to read such things to skip it.

Well I think I've prattled on about enough details so I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you did or didn't like. If you think this is rubbish than by all means please rip it to shreds. I don't pretend to be the greatest writer in the world but I don't think I am necessarily the worst writer ever. My goal here is to tell a story and if people like it then Great...If they don't' then to each his or her own.

Chapter 2 is coming soon!


	2. Magic Exists?

Author's Note:

I call this the exposition chapter.

* * *

After leaving Baker Street I had planned on returning home but thoughts kept circulating in my head. I wondered about James and Lily Potter and what fate had befallen their child. Had the child been put into foster care? Had the child had any living relatives to take care of him? My thoughts also turned to the method in which the parents were killed and that line of thought brought me back to the victim I examined earlier. Did the victim have a wife and child? Would anyone mourn the loss of this man?

By the time I reached the street my house was on I decided to find the nearest pub and get a few drinks. I entered the Red Lion Pub and took a seat. I looked at the barkeep and motioned for him to come over. I paid for a beer and proceeded to drink it rather quickly. My intent was to drink enough so that my thoughts wouldn't turn to the darkness of the days events.

As I drank I paid attention to what was going on around me. I saw two lovers engaged in a lovers spat and had to admit that they were pretty entertaining to watch. Apparently he was admiring another woman's assets and she didn't like it. After screaming at him for a few minutes she stomped her foot and prepared to leave the bar. He looked around to his friends for help but they just sniggered at him. He waved his hands in the air and walked over to his girlfriend. The man placed his arms around her and began to whisper in her ear.

Apparently that had been enough because after he was done she chuckled and gave him a long kiss. I continued to drink and was glad that I lived so close by. I was also thankful that the pub had been busy as I was easily distracted observing the patrons. After a few more drinks I decided to call it a night, satisfied that I had drank enough to rid myself of my previous thoughts. I walked a short distance to my home and as soon as I entered I passed out on the couch..

I was awoken the next morning by the telephone. If you have ever been hungover you will know that any noise is too much noise. I got off of the couch and hobbled over to the phone. I picked up the receiver and must have spoken some gibberish as the voice on the other end sounded confused.

"Dr. Watson?"

"Yes?"

"It's Mrs Hudson dear."

"How can I help you?"

After a brief pause Mrs. Hudson continued. "Mr. Holmes has asked that I call you to let you know that Professor Dumbledore should be arriving at the train station shortly and would like for you to meet the Professor there and bring him to Baker Street."

I wasn't surprised that Holmes would ask me to pick up his friend. In fact I had been counting on it. Holmes isn't exactly the greatest host in the world.

"Tell him I will do as he requests,"

"Thank you."

After I had finished my phone call with Mrs. Hudson I went upstairs and got into the shower. The hot water was very welcome after the night I had. It was so welcome that I stayed under for a few more minutes than usual. Once I was done my shower I put my bathrobe on and walked over to my closet. I took out a fresh set of clothes and after getting dressed walked out the door. It took me about ten minutes to reach the the train station.

I took a seat on a nearby bench and began to once again think of the events that transpired the day before. Before I could get too lost in thought a man approached me. He was rather tall with a long gray beard. He was dressed in a suit and was wearing a dark trench coat. He smiled at me and extended his hand.

"You must be Dr. Watson?"

I shook hands with the man and smiled back.

"Professor Dumbledore I presume?"

"Yes. Sherlock has told me much about you."

"I wish I could say the same. He says that you can shed some light on a case we are working on."

Dumbledore winked at me and we began to leave the station.

"I think I can be of some assistance."

"Very good."

We walked to 221B Baker Street and I was surprised by the lack of conversation. Maybe this Dumbledore was waiting until Holmes could be privy to the conversation. Either way we were here now so it mattered little. Mrs. Hudson greeted us and Holmes called down to us from his study.

"Do come up! And please watch your head Dumbledore!"

The old professor laughed and did as Holmes suggested. Once we reached the study I took my usual seat and Dumbledore took the third seat that Holmes had provided just for this meeting. After a few moments of silence I decided to speak first.

"Well?"

Sherlock and Dumbledore exchanged a knowing look and the Professor cleared his throat.

"Exactly how much has Sherlock told you Dr. Watson?"

I looked at Sherlock and shrugged.

"The only piece of information I have is that the deaths of Lily and James Potter are somehow connected to the recent victim. I also know that you are a Professor at some university that might be able to shed some more light on the recent string of events."

"While it's true I am a Professor I must confess that I don't teach at a University."

"Well then. What exactly are you a Professor of?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Forgive my rudeness but are you daft? There's no such thing as magic let alone wizards and witches."

Sherlock gave me a stern look and the Professor waved a hand to dismiss him.

"Your friend Sherlock had the same reaction if I recall correctly."

I looked at my friend Sherlock to see if he had indeed bought the man's claims.

"Have you gone daft as well Holmes?"

Sherlock shook his head and winked at the Headmaster.

"I suggest I give you the same demonstration I gave Sherlock."

Before I could respond Dumbledore got out of his chair, pulled something that resembled a stick out of his suit and cleared his throat again. With a flick of his wrist he called out two simple words.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

At first I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be witnessing but then I looked at the table. My teacup began to levitate off of the table and began to circle around my head.

"Cut this nonsense out Holmes! Show me the device your using to control this! Where are the strings?"

Holmes bowed his head and chuckled. The Headmaster sat down and watched me for a few moments before the teacup made one last circle around my head and landed on the table. I waited for Holmes and Dumbledore to say something but they just looked at me and waited. I assumed that they were giving me time to wrap my head around the concept of magic before we continued our conversation. How could this be happening? I found myself having a new respect for magicians and suspected that while some may use cheap parlor tricks there might be a select few who could actually use magic the way they say. I waited for a few more minutes and took a sip of my tea.

"Holmes?"

My friend looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes Watson?"

"Do you have anything stronger than tea?"

Before Holmes could answer Dumbledore waved his wand once again and a bottle of scotch flew from the cabinet and into my lap.

"That answers that question..of which I have many."

Dumbledore put his wand away and waved his hand motioning me to begin asking.

"Well...I think the first question I should ask is..." I thought for a few more minutes and sighed. "How about you explain how you came to know Sherlock?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"What a simple question Watson? I told you how we met yesterday. You really must pay attention."

Dumbledore laughed and waved his hand dismissively at Holmes.

"It's ok Sherlock. I'm sure he wants to know about the circumstances that led to the deaths of Lily and James Potter."

I nodded my head and waited for the Headmaster to continue.

"To put it simply a Dark Wizard killed them."

"Of course. May I ask why?"

"Certainly. It all has to do with a prophecy."

"A prophecy of what?"

"The Divination Professor at Hogwarts made a prophecy concerning the defeat of the Dark Lord."

"Does this Dark Lord have a name?"

"Yes...Of course he does but in the Wizarding community he is known as He Who Must Not Be Named. This Dark Lord heard of the prophecy and believed it to be about one of two children born shortly after the prophecy was made. One was the child of Lily and James Potter. The other was the child of Frank and Alice Longbottem."

"I saw no records of Frank and Alice Longbottem."

"That's because only Lily and James Potter were killed. The Dark Lord chose to confront the Potters directly and left the Longbottems to one of his closest followers Bellatrix Lestrange. In some ways the Longbottems suffered more than the Potters."

"In what way?"

"The Dark Lord made the deaths of Lily and James quick but Bellatrix Lestrange prefers to torture her prey before killing them. She gets some sadistic pleasure from watching her victims scream in agony knowing that there is no one to help them. She drove Frank and Alice insane with one of the unforgivable curses before finally being locked away in Azkaban."

I thought for a moment and thought of my next question.

"What is Azkaban?"

"It is the Wizarding worlds prison."

"What happened to the children?"

"The Potters son Harry was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. The Longbottems son was sent to live with his grandmother."

"So both children survived then?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord attempted to kill Harry but he somehow survived. He is known in the Wizarding world as the boy who lived."

"Fitting name."

Before I could ask anymore questions the phone rang. After a few minutes Mrs. Hudson came into the room and I had a feeling our conversation was going to be cut short.

"Dr. Watson?"

"Yes Mrs. Hudson?"

"Lestrade is on the phone for you."

"Of course he is. If you'll excuse me."

I got out of my chair and followed Mrs. Hudson downstairs. I picked up the phone and sighed.

"Yes Lestrade?"

"We got the toxicology results back."

"And?"

"Our victim wasn't drugged or poisoned."

"Hmmmm...I also ruled out death by gunshot, stabbing and strangulation...Let me think on this for awhile and get Holmes' opinion on it."

"Whatever you say Dr. Watson."

I was glad that the conversation between Lestrade and myself was cut short. I made my way back upstairs and took my seat. After pouring myself another glass of scotch I took a drink before asking my next question.

"Earlier you said that Bellatrix Lestrange was only one of this Dark Lords followers...He had others?"

"Yes. They are called Death Eaters and are some of the most deadly wizards out there. Most are still imprisoned in Azkaban but I fear the day is not far off when they will escape."

"What makes you say that?"

"He Who Must Not Be Named has returned."

"What? How?"

"The Death Eaters that we failed to capture or rather..the ones we knew nothing of performed a spell to bring him back. He returned during out Tri-Wizard Tournament and murdered one of the students."

"How dreadful!"

Sherlock nodded his head and got out of his chair to go over to the window.

"How does this tie into our case?"

"Show Dumbledore the tattoo Watson."

I checked my bag and took out one of the photographs. I passed it to Dumbledore and he looked over it with a solemn expression on his face.

"You were right to call upon me Holmes. This tattoo is a Dark Mark."

"What's a Dark Mark?"

Holmes laughed.

"It's obviously the tattoo Watson! Really..You should be paying more attention!"

Dumbledore handed the picture back to me and sank back into his chair.

"A Dark Mark is the symbol of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. It connects the Death Eaters to their master. By touching the mark they can summon eachother. Touching the mark also causes the marks to burn and change colors."

"So this man was a Death Eater then?"

"Either that or a pretender."

"What do you mean by pretender?"

"Anyone who has seen the mark can decide to get a tattoo of it. The processes are different. In the Muggle world one simply has to go to a tattoo parlor and show the tattoo artist what they want a tattoo of. In the Wizarding world there is a spell that makes the mark appear. We'll know whether or not this victim is a pretender by having the mark tested. If the test comes back as ink then we know the victim was a pretender. If the test comes back with inconclusive results then we know that the victim was a Death Eater. Either way they angered He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Muggle world?"

Dumbledore frowned.

"Sorry Dr. Watson. Us Wizards call non-magic users Muggles."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem."

"I must say I am glad to have you here. If we didn't have you I'm afraid we would be chasing our tails."

"I'm sorry to say that I must be getting back to Hogwarts. I will however send word to one of my most trusted Professors. I am sure you will find his services most adequate."

"What's this Professors name?"

"His name is Severus Snape and he has first hand knowledge of the Dark Lord and his followers."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"You are most welcome and I hope that both of you manage to stay safe while working on this case."

"Would you like to use the phone to call this Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore winked and smiled. "Wizards have different ways of communicating."

"How?"

"Owls of course."

I was flabbergasted by this information but only managed to nod my head.

"Of course."

The Headmaster exchanged goodbyes with both myself and Holmes and headed over to the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned around and walked over to the fireplace.

"Did you forget something?"

He smiled and took out a pouch with something in it. He reached his hand in and pulled something out before throwing it on the fire and calling out.

"Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore was gone in a flash and while I was dumbfounded Holmes merely shook his head.

"Showoff. He must have connected my fireplace to the Floo Network before coming here."

He looked at me and snapped his fingers.

"Do pull yourself together Watson! There's more where that came from."

I left shortly after and mulled over most of the conversation. There were a few things I was certain of. One, Magic is real. Two, there is a Dark Lord who has recently returned. Three, I would not be prepared for what would transpire over the course of this investigation. As I made my way home I felt a chill as if someone had walked over my grave. My feeling of foreboding would only increase as I kept looking over my shoulder...

* * *

The man called Sherlock Holmes read the last line and sighed. His friend Dr. Watson had once again began to tell a story of their adventures. The past two days had been filled with surprise revelations, at least for Watson. Sherlock, on the other hand, had already accepted that magic was real regardless of whether or not he held any belief in the matter. Yes, Holmes had to admit that it was rather curious that he should believe in magic and knew that it was a case he could never solve. He imagined Watson penning some great adventure called, "The Unsolvable Case." Maybe Watson wouldn't use such a title but the existence of magic was an unsolvable case.

Dr. Watson seemed to be waiting for his friend to make a comment and was pleased when Sherlock handed the notebook back to him. A few seconds passed and Holmes walked over to his cabinet and took out a needle. Using drugs had become something of a ritual to Holmes and regardless of whether or not Dr. Watson approved Sherlock knew he needed them. Dr. Watson stared disapprovingly at Holmes and shook his head.

"So you read that I hate watching you use drugs and what's the first thing you do? Use drugs."

Sherlock laughed and rolled up his sleeve. Dr. Watson found nothing funny in Holmes drug use and if he could, he would have destroyed all of the drugs in the place. After finding a vein in his arm Holmes took the needle and injected himself. Once he had satisfied his latest craving he rolled down his sleeve, put the needle away and took his usual seat near Watson. Watson waited for Holmes to say something. When he realized Holmes was going to say nothing he sighed.

"Care to share your thoughts?"

Holmes thought about it for a few minutes and clapped his hands together.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I just want a general opinion."

"Hmmm..Do you need my approval that much?"

"Of course I do Holmes! These stories are about you."

"Fine. I approve."

Dr. Watson got out of his chair and prepared to leave.

"One day you'll appreciate my stories."

Sherlock got up to stop his friend.

"Now don't be like that Watson. I was merely giving you the approval you wanted."

Watson sat down and took out his pocket watch clearly irritated with his friend but doing his best to hide it.

"So when is this Professor Snape supposed to arrive anyway?"

"I would assume any minute now."

"Will he use the Floo Powder?"

"That's what I mean Watson. How is the public going to react to this strange new case involving magic. All of your other stories haven't been hard to believe but introducing magic into the mix brings all past stories into question..at least as far as the reality of them goes."

"Maybe I won't publish this story then. I at least want to keep a record of this case though."

Sherlock waved his hands in surrender and looked at the clock. He had a feeling that the wait for Professor Snape would be a long one.

* * *

Author's Note:

So Chapter 2 is done! So once again here is an author's note describing why I wrote this chapter the way I did.

First, I call this the exposition chapter because there's a ton of exposition in it. Since Watson has no idea magic exists I knew I would need Dumbledore to a) prove to Watson magic exists and b) explain why magic has anything to do with this case. If you've read any of the Harry Potter books than most of this information is not news to you.

Second, my reason for having Sherlock know Dumbledore and not Snape is simple. Snape would have still been under cover as a Death Eater and therefore wouldn't neccesarily be able to go to this Muggle detective and explain things. Dumbledore on the other hand would have been.

Finally, the switch from first person to third person. Shortly after finishing the first chapter I realized that the whole story can't be from Watsons POV otherwise everytime Snape and Sherlock interact Watson would have to be in the room and that would leave me with very few places to actually take the story so I decided that Chapter 1 and a majority of Chapter 2 would be past days events that Watson had already written about and had given to Holmes to read.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

Chapter 3 Coming Soon!


	3. Double Agent

Another year had gone by and things at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in some ways, had calmed down. There were no longer students roaming the halls going from class to class. There were no more Quidditch matches. In some ways life had returned to normal. In other ways the world had become a much darker place. Hogwarts had held the Triwizard Tournament and what had begun as a friendly competition turned into terrifying experience.

During the final task of the tournament the champions had to navigate a maze and find the Triwizard Cup. Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, two students from Hogwarts, had found the cup at the same time. The cup had actually been turned into a port key and upon making contact with it both boys were transported to a graveyard. Not knowing what was going on at first the two boys were shocked when it was revealed that the Dark Lord Voldemort was being brought back by his Death Eaters.

In a gruesome act of malice Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory and attempted to kill Harry Potter who had managed to escape at the last possible second. Upon his return Harry had uttered words that would terrify most of the Wizarding community. _He's back! Voldemort is back!_

While some wizards dismissed the Potter boys words as delusions others believed him and were forced into action. Albus Dumbledore, upon not being able to convince the Ministry of Magic, decided to move forward with his own plan. He called upon his trusted friend Severus Snape to infiltrate Voldemorts inner circle as a spy. Snape was successful and was made a re-doubled agent by Voldemort.

It was on this night that Severus sat in his study alone with only a flickering candle as his only light source. He began to contemplate the events that had transpired and let out an exasperated sigh. From the first name being entered into the Goblet of Fire to the final task...Everything had been orchestrated by the Dark Lord to bring about his return. Severus' thoughts once again turned to the infuriating Potter boy. Just once, Severus would like to go a year without some trouble following the boy. He realized that now that Voldemort was back there would be no shortage of trouble.

Snape did admit that his dislike for the boy wasn't completely his fault.. His hatred for Harry stemmed from his hate for the boys father. As a boy Severus had been tormented by James Potter and the resentment Severus felt for James only intensified when Lily Evans chose to be with him over Severus. Snapes anger at this only made matters worse and he soon made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. When Lily intervened on his behalf, causing Severus' classmates to tease him about it, he had told Lily that he didn't need some help from some mudblood and the friendship he had forged with her shattered.

Snapes quilt grew worse after she died. She had taken her last breath without knowing how Snape truly felt about her. He had never been able to make amends for what he had said so he swore that he would look after her son and protect him. Severus looked down at his desk and took out a quill to begin writing when he heard a knock at the door. Snape frowned and walked over to see who would be knocking at his door during this time of night. When he opened the door he was surprised to find Dumbledore standing there with a rather serious look on his face.

"What brings you here Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore entered and took a glance around the room before taking out his wand.

"Muffliato!"

Snape recognized the spell used to keep nearby people from hearing a conversation and closed the door.

"Why the cause for alarm?"

Dumbledore sat down and frowned.

"Voldemort's followers were able to infiltrate the school previously so it's better to be safe then sorry."

Severus nodded and joined his friend over at his desk.

"I'll ask again. What brings you here?"

"Oh..Sorry Severus...I forgot what time it was but I'm afraid a matter has arisen of the utmost importance."

"What matter would that be?"

"I was summoned to London by a friend of mine. Sherlock Holmes."

"And?"

"He asked for my assistance on a case that unexpectedly made its way into his lap. Have you heard of any Death Eater deaths?"

"Can't say that I have."

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment before continuing.

"Before you go to London I want you to meet with Voldemort and let him know where I sent you. He will probably give you some counter mission."

"I would assume as much. What exactly should I tell him?"

"You should tell him that I have sent you to London to assist Sherlock Holmes with a case. If he asks for any more details than that tell him you have none but will give him information as you learn it."

Snape thought for a moment. He had, of course, heard the name Sherlock Holmes before. While away from Hogwarts Severus would overhear muggles on the street saying how much of a genious Holmes was and he was the person they would go to first if they needed some investigating done. Based on what he had overheard Snape had to admit that Holmes was pretty smart...for a muggle anyway. Put him in the Wizarding world and he wouldn't last a day.

"If this case does involve a dead Death Eater do you think it wise to involve a muggle?"

"Sherlock isn't any ordinary muggle. He's a genious and he will not get in your way."

"If you say so. Was there anything else?"

Dumbledore got out of his chair and walked to the door.

"No there isn't anything else."

Snape smiled and joined his friend.

"I shall send you an owl with any news I find."

"Thank You Severus. Once again you have proved to be a very loyal friend."

The older wizard departed and Snape closed the door. He hadn't really wanted to leave Hogwarts and he hoped that the case wouldn't last longer than a week. If Voldemort had killed a Death Eater than he had made it a point to keep it from Severus. Did Voldemort know about his betrayal? Snape forced the thought from his mind. If Voldemort had known then a whole barrage of Death Eaters would have appeared. Professor Snape went over to his closet, grabbed his suitcase and began packing since he didn't know how long he would have to stay in London. As he began to pack a sharp pain surged through his forearm. Voldemort was summoning him. The Dark Lord must have been feeling particularly angry because he kept the pain coming for a few minutes.

Once the pain subsided Snape walked over to his fireplace and took out some floo powder. He said the name of his destination and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

* * *

When Snape arrived at the old abandoned house he was surprised. Instead of Peter Pettigrew meeting him there stood a lovely women. She had dark hair and was dressed in a blouse and slacks. There was something about her that seemed off and after a few moments of careful consideration Severus learned why. This woman was a muggle. Why would a muggle be here? Voldemort had no love for the non Wizarding community so Severus knew this woman must possess some extraordinary talents.

The woman stared at Snape in silence for a few moments. She must have been shocked by his entrance but on closer examination he realized that the woman wasn't conveying shock. The look on her face made her look like she had gotten in way over her head. For all intents and purposes she had. Severus knew that once this woman did whatever task she was called upon to do then Voldemort would either kill her himself or make one of his Death Eaters do it.

The woman took a step toward Snape and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Irene Adler and you are?"

Severus quickly took his hand back and scowled. Who did this woman think she was just grabbing his hand? He had neither offered it or expressed any interest in who she was. His expression went from a scowl to a frown and he sighed.

"I am Professor Severus Snape and I am here to see the Dark Lord."

"Of course you are."

With pleasantries out of the way Irene led Snape up the stairs and into the room that Voldemort must have been using as a war room of sorts. There were plans and schematics all over the place. There was only one in particular that Snape gave his attention to. Azkaban. So Voldemort was going to begin breaking out his remaining Death Eaters. That meant that soon Bellatrix Lestrange would be Voldemorts right hand again.

"Severus Snape to see you."

"I know who it is foolish muggle woman! Leave us!"

She did as she was told but gave Severus one last look before leaving. The look on her face implied that she wanted Severus to help her. Severus merely shrugged. He couldn't help the woman without exposing himself as a traitor. She would have to count on her natural abilities.

"You summoned me."

"Yes Snape I have. What news do you have for me?"

"Most of the Wizarding community refuses to believe you are back which works in your favor. You'll be able to catch them by surprise when you break the remaining Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

Voldemort turned around to face Severus and an evil smile pursed his lips.

"Can't get anything past you. That's why your one of my best Death Eaters. Your attention to detail."

"I live to serve you. I do find it rather odd that you have a muggle woman here."

"She is known in the muggle world as a master thief. She will prove valuable for what I require next."

"And what is that?"

Voldemort regarded Severus with a cold stare before turning around and looking at the schematics to Azkaban again. Snape stood there for several minutes and when he realized he would get no answer he decided to change the subject.

"Dumbledore is sending me to London."

"Why?"

"Apparently a body has been recovered that might be a Death Eater."

Voldemort left the table with the schematics and took a seat. His snake Nagini slithered over to the chair and made its way up the chair so that it was in Voldemorts lap.

"Are you to assist the local police department?"

"No. I shall be assisting a detective known as Sherlock Holmes."

There was a sudden noise from the foyer and Snape knew that Irene must be eavesdropping. If Voldemort knew he didn't let it show.

"Assist Sherlock but if he gets close to what I'm planning then kill him."

"Yes my lord."

With that Snape left the room and made his way back down stairs. When he reached the fireplace he turned around to see Irene watching him.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

Irene simply smiled at him.

"What am I supposed to do when I've been nothing but kept in the dark. He says he needs me for something but won't tell me what it is yet."

"For that you should be thankful. As long as he has some kind of use for you you'll live."

"What's this I hear about Sherlock Holmes?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Snape turned to use the floo powder when Irene suddenly grabbed his arm.

"You won't really kill Sherlock will you?"

"If it comes to that than yes I will."

Irene let go of his arm and smiled.

"Whatever you say."

Clearly the woman had read something in the way Snape had answered but Snape couldn't tell what. Either she knew he wouldn't really go through with it or she was happy to hear that someone would kill Sherlock. Either way he had enough of the muggle woman.

"Can you give a message to Sherlock for me?"

Snape turned his head and raised one eyebrow.

"What?"

"Tell him Irene says hi."

When Snape was certain she wouldn't bother him with anything else he turned to the fireplace and shouted the name of his next destination.

"221B Baker Street!"

In a flash he was gone leaving the muggle woman alone in a house with a man who would undoubtedly kill her after he got what he wanted. Irene knew this to be true and she shivered. Hopefully if Sherlock got her message he would find some way to help her.

Snape arrived at Baker Street and found himself watching a violin performance. The man that was playing glanced at Snape but kept playing. Severus had to admire the focus the violinist had. Once he was finished the man with the violin walked over and extended his hand.

"You must be Snape."

Snape looked at the man and grabbed his hand. They shared a vigorous handshake before letting go.

"That's Professor Snape if you don't mind."

Sherlock winked and put his violin away before turning to face his guest once again.

"Not at all Snape. I am Sherlock Holmes."

* * *

Author's Note:

So happy to be done another chapter. So of course this is where I explain things in an author's note.

Firstly, When I brought Snape into the story I wanted him to first be at Hogwarts. I introduced Sherlock in his world so it was only natural that I introduce Snape in his world. I wanted Snape to be reflecting on the past years events because after the TriWizard tournament everything changed for him. He was made a re-doubled agent and still have to find ways to protect Harry. I think that Snapes thought process would be this: events of the last year, that Potter boy, his parents, Lily. Snape is very much still in love with Lily and the pain he feels is overwhelming or at least that's what I gathered from the books. I think it would only be natural for him to think of her from time to time.

Initially Peter Pettigrew was going to meet Snape but after a conversation with a friend I decided to write a scene with Irene Adler. I always knew I was going to bring Irene into the story it was only a matter of when. My friend had asked me whether I was going for a version of Irene closer to the books or the movie. I thought and decided to make the Irene in this story based on the movie version with Robert Downey JR. The same friend had pointed out that Irene is a thief in the movie and suggested that maybe Voldemort is seeking her help in stealing the prophecy he's after in book 5 of Harry Potter. After this it was very easy to change the scene to add Irene and subtract Peter Pettigrew.

The scene with Snape and Voldemort was added because I felt that after mentioning him so much in Chapter 2 I felt that we should see him. I also wanted to show how perceptive Snape is. He's able to glance at the plans around the room and know that A) Voldemort is going to free his Death Eaters from Azkaban and B) Irene is there for something else entirely.

I thought the first meeting between Sherlock and Snape was key as it would determine what kind of working relationship the two men would have. So when Snape arrives I thought that Sherlock would just address him as Snape and not use the title of Professor. Snape, not even knowing Sherlock, would want Sherlock to call him Professor Snape and of course Sherlock would disregard Snape's wishes and once again call him Snape instead of Professor Snape. Did that make sense the way I described my reasoning...I feel sometimes I ramble on and it might not make the most sense. As long as the scene itself make sense than I suppose I am alright.

Chapter 4 will probably be up in a week!


	4. Meeting of the Minds and Worlds

Author's Note:

I had hoped to have this chapter posted last week but due to a conversation with friends I had to think on some things as they asked me to include two other characters. The first character is named Puck. The name may sound familiar if you've read A Midsummer Night's Dream or if you've watched Gargoyles. Heck..You might even be familiar with it if you know anything about the fae. The version of Puck that appears in this fanfic is based on my friends own fiction involving the character so of course some things referenced will probably not make sense to you. This version of Puck, like other variations of the character, is still loyal to Lord Oberon. He is also bodyguard to the King's favorite daughter Katina. The other character is named Kyle. She is a fan made character who is married to Professor Snape. Kyle doesn't appear in this chapter but I want to prepare people for when she eventually shows up so they aren't caught off guard. So without further ado I give you Chapter 4 of the Wizarding School!

* * *

Watson was sitting in his chair enjoying the music Sherlock was playing on his violin when a burst of flame erupted from the fireplace. When it was gone there was a tall man dressed in black with a rather severe expression on his face. The man said nothing and listened as Sherlock finished playing. Once he was finished Sherlock walked over to the man and extended his hand.

"You must be Snape,"Sherlock said.

The man called Snape looked at Sherlock and took his hand. After sharing a vigorous handshake the two men let go.

"That's Professor Snape if you don't mind."

Sherlock winked and put his violin away before turning to face his guest once again.

"Not at all Snape. I am Sherlock Holmes."

Watson suppressed a laugh and decided to introduce himself before Holmes could irritate the man further. He walked up to the man and extended his hand.

"I am Dr. Watson. It is a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape."

Severus took Watsons hand and they also shared a vigorous handshake. After they had exchanged greetings Snape scowled.

"See Holmes? It isn't that hard to call someone by their title."

Sherlock laughed.

"It does save time though. Why bother? Are titles that important to you?"

"When you've worked as hard as I have then yes...titles do become important. It shows respect."

"I would assume that the manner in which someone speaks to you would convey enough respect. Do you need the title in order to feel accomplished?"

Professor Snape looked as if he was about to grin but the scowl stayed in place.

"Well I wouldn't expect someone without a title to understand."

Mrs. Hudson walked in and if the addition of Snape confused her or startled her she didn't let on. She had come to expect some weirdness on some of Holmes cases. She had brought a bottle of liquor into the room and had three glasses on the tray as well. Once she set the tray down she prepared to leave the room but not without giving Snape a look on her way out.

"That would be Mrs. Hudson, Professor. She is Holmes' landlady."

"I take it she was expecting me."

Sherlock grinned.

"Whatever made you think that?"

"The third glass."

"I assumed as much. I thought you were implying that she already knew you were here which would have been ludicrous since you arrived through the fireplace."

Severus balled his hands into fists clearly agitated.

"Why would I imply that? Do I look stupid?"

Sherlock shook his head.

"How does one look stupid? Are you stupid? I would infer by your title that you do have some intelligence though I have yet to witness any of it."

Watson could no longer suppress his laughter. He could tell that either these two men were going to kill each other or become friends. Professor Snape walked up to Holmes and stared at him for a few moments before sighing.

"You are exasperating to the point of making a pacifist contemplate bodily harm."

Sherlock simply laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

"Do you know how many times I've been told that?"

"Should I even venture a guess? I assume you've been told your whole life."

"Right you are. Finally some intelligence is showing. We might solve this case yet."

Snape was about to reply but shook his head.

"Can we get back to what we were discussing?"

"Which topic? Titles and their importance? Mrs. Hudson? Your intelligence? The fact that you find me exasperating? Please do be clear Snape..We don't have all day."

Watson shook his head.

"I suggest we move on to a different topic entirely. How about the murder and how Professor Snape can help us?"

This suggestion seemed to calm Snape down but before any of them could start talking about the case a ball of flame appeared. Once the ball of flame disappeared there was a tall creature standing in its place. The creature's skin coloring was similar to that of a humans and its eyes were blue. The creature had long pointy ears and it had a wolfish grin on its face. Professor Snape lifted his hand to his forehead as if suddenly getting a migraine.

"What are you doing here?"

The creature's grin turned into a wide smile.

"Kyle told me you would be here. What's up Sev?"

Sherlock seemed intrigued by the creature and took a few steps toward it.

"Do you know this creature Snape?"

"Snape? Sev? I get more respect from the students at Hogwarts but yes I do know him."

"No need to introduce me Sev. My name is Puck."

"It has a name?"

Watson seemed perplexed but Sherlock simply handed him the bottle of liquor.

"It's best if you just go along for the ride Watson."

"Sev here is an old buddy."

Professor Snape looked like he wanted to cast a spell on the elf but he knew that any spell he could throw at the fairy would not be too effective.

"I am not your buddy!"

"Are you still mad that I kissed your wife?"

"Of course I'm upset by that! I only said she could sleep with..."

Holmes' curiosity was piqued and he waited patiently for Snape to finish.

"No harm was done Sev. I'm a warm blooded male. Did you think I wouldn't try?"

Snape was about to curse under his breath but thought better of it.

"Is there a reason you are here?"

"Can't I just stop in to say hi?"

"Come one Puck. We both know you have an ulterior motive so get on with it."

"Kyle said you were involved in some Death Eater stuff so I thought I would lend a hand."

"Does Lord Oberon know you are here?"

"He knows that I'm visiting Kyle. He doesn't know about the Death Eater stuff."

"Ah I see. If he knew you were butting in he wouldn't allow it."

"Right you are."

Watson had just finished his fifth glass of liquor when he decided to join in the conversation.

"How do you two know each other?"

Another wolfish grin came across Puck's face and he sat down after taking the bottle from Watson.

"Sev's wife performed a spell and ended up on Avalon. With help from myself and other fae she was able to get back home."

"But not before they had their way with her."

"I could only have been so lucky."

Watson thought for a moment before finally asking another question.

"So...You are here to assist us than?"

Puck frowned.

"I'll give you as much help as I can but that is all. No more and no less."

"Meaning?"

Snape smiled.

"Meaning he will assist us in a way that doesn't expose fairy magic to muggles."

"And what are Muggles?"

"Muggles are non magic folk like Holmes and yourself."

"You've exposed Holmes and I to Fairy magic."

Puck shook his head.

"I simply appeared in a similar fashion to Sev. I didn't expose you to any kind of magic you haven't already been exposed to. "

"What's the difference?"

Puck flashed a mischievous smile.

"His magic has rules."

Watson seemed a little nervous at the elf's response but shook his head.

"But by your own admission you can't assist us using your magic so that would appear to be a rule would it not?"

Puck smiled and took a drink right out of the bottle.

"Normally fairy magic doesn't have rules. I can't use my magic in a way that would expose the realm of Avalon to Voldemort. The last thing Oberon needs is to be dragged into a Wizarding War."

Severus looked at Sherlock and scowled.

"You're being awfully quiet."

"I'm just wondering when we might be getting back to the case. Since I am likely to not see you or Puck again I fail to see why I would care about Puck's involvement or lack there of with your wife. By the way..I find the idea of you having a wife surprising."

"Why is that?"

"Well..Your whole attitude makes me think that no one could really love you unless under a spell."

Apparently something Sherlock said struck a nerve with Severus causing Sherlock to smile.

"You put a spell on your wife?"

"No. We performed a spell for Dumbledore and one of the side effects was marriage."

Watson laughed.

"That's some side effect. What was supposed to happen?"

"According to Dumbledore it was just supposed to create a pretty light show but apparently pretty light show equals marriage. I was lucky that she already had feelings for me before the spell."

"Just think Sev. If Dumbledore didn't have you and Kyle perform the spell you might still be single and that would be a bummer."

"Yes Puck. I bet you'd be real disappointed with Kyle not having a husband and children."

Sherlock did a double take and laughed.

"So you not only have a wife but kids as well?"

"Twins. Now can we hurry up and get to the case?"

"Yes. Dumbledore said you knew a lot about Death Eaters so why don't you fill us in."

Severus took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as if searching for some long lost secret he'd kept hidden. Once he was ready to tell his story he cleared his throat and began.

"I know a lot about Death Eaters because I used to be one."

"Sev has a dark side? Who knew?"

"Will you shut up while I tell my story?"

Puck laughed and motioned for Snape to continue.

"I had thought that I shared the same ideas as Voldemort so I joined his Death Eaters not knowing what I was in for. I had joined at a time when I felt lost. The woman I loved chose another man-"

"Imagine that."

Sherlock's statement was greeted by a cold look from Snape and once Severus was sure Sherlock would be silent he continued.

"Lily had chosen James Potter and the idea of it infuriated me. I had hurt her in the worst possible way and for what? Some idealism that wasn't my own."

"Were you involved in their deaths?"

"Of course not. I could never harm Lily and I knew that if I harmed James in any way she would never forgive me. She would probably even hate me for it and that is a burden I couldn't bear."

"So what changed?"

"I realized that Voldemort wasn't the right person to follow but before I had the chance to act on it he disappeared. I was made a teacher at Hogwarts and up until now I've been protecting Harry Potter."

Before anyone could ask Snape another question the phone rang. Puck answered it and smiled.

"Robin's Pizza! What can I get you today?"

The voice on the other end was agitated and Puck handed the phone to Sherlock.

"It's for you."

"Yes."

"Sherlock? Is this some kind of joke? Robin's Pizza...Honestly..You have a weird sense of humor."

"Did you want something Lestrade?"

"We ran the tests on the tattoo and it wasn't made with any ink we know of."

"Thanks."

Snape frowned.

"So we are dealing with a real Death Eaters death."

"Maybe the Death Eater ate too much death."

Snape frowned at Puck causing the fairy to shrug.

"So I try to make jokes...What do you expect? I am a trickster you know."

Sherlock shook his head clearly not impressed with the fairy's sense of humor.

"Usually when one makes jokes they are funny. If trickster is your profession I'm surprised you haven't been fired if you come up with jokes like that."

"You don't want to see how much of a trickster I can be."

"Then might I suggest a new profession?"

Puck raised his hand to his forehead and shook his head.

"How have you not turned him into a toad Sev?"

"Believe me Puck. The thought has crossed my mind."

By now Watson had grown tired of the banter between Sherlock, Snape and Puck.

"So where do we go from here?"

Severus thought for a moment before an idea finally came to him.

"I'd like to go to the morgue and take a look at the body to see if I recognize the victim. From there I'll pull my resources in the Wizarding World and see if we can't have this case solved before I turn Sherlock into a toad."

Puck nodded.

"I'll go with you."

Snape wanted to tell the fairy no but realized there would be no point. Puck would just show up anyway so Severus simply nodded.

"Alright. What are you going to do Sherlock?"

"I'm going to stay here and wait for you to call when you've made some progress."

"Very well. It was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Watson."

Watson nodded.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well Professor Snape and you too Puck."

Puck smiled.

"Likewise."

Flames erupted around Puck and in a flash he was gone. Snape decided to take the door but before he left he smiled.

"Oh before I forget. Sherlock?"

"Yes Snape?"

"A woman named Irene Adler told me to tell you she says hi."

With that said Snape left.

Watson looked shocked.

"How do you suppose he knows Irene?"

"I haven't the foggiest Watson but it can't be good. Once again she's probably managed to get herself way in over her head."

"Do you think we should help her?"

"I think she's clever enough to figure out a way to get out of whatever trouble she's in. After all...She is the only woman to have ever outsmarted me."

"Right you are Holmes...Right you are."

* * *

Author's Note:

Alrighty. I realize Chapter 4 isn't what some of you expected but with the addition of Puck and Kyle this fanfic is turning into something that isn't going to live up to some people's expectations. I've included Puck because I thought it would be fun to write him. Whether or not I did a good job with him is up for debate. I also reference two works of fanfiction my friends wrote but have not published on this site. One fanfic finds Snape getting married to a student no less and the other fanfic finds his wife transported to the island of Avalon. I decided to incorporate Puck into the story because A)my friend jokingly asked me to and B)he gives a different take on magic since Puck's magic and Snapes magic are by no means the same.

I have to say I love the line Snape says. "You're exasperating to the point of making a pacifist contemplate bodily harm." Of course the line isn't one I came up with. My friend thought of the line and since she can't currently use it in anything she's writing she said I could use it so a huge amount of thanks for that.

As far as Irene Adler goes...I wanted Sherlock to know that she's involved somehow but his number one priority at the moment is solving the case. Since she's the only women to ever outsmart him I think he has a level of confidence in her to get herself out of whatever mess she is in. Well regardless of whether or not this chapter is what you expected I hope you enjoyed it. :-) Chapter Five coming soon!


	5. In Over Her Head

Author's Note:

I like the character of Irene so she gets her own chapter.

* * *

Sometimes Irene Adler wondered how she got herself into impossible situations. Usually she would carefully consider things before taking a new job. The man who had approached her gave her little time to mull things over. He said he required her services and would like to speak with her privately on the matter. The fact that he wore a cloak and had his face covered during most of their conversation should have raised the first of many red flags.

Her curiosity was piqued so she had agreed to meet with him at the place of his choosing. She was expecting a hotel room or an office. The building he had chose was far from being either. In fact, it was a monstrosity. All the windows were broken and boards, shaped like an 'X', were nailed to them. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere and the man who had greeted her at the door didn't help matters.

He was short with beady eyes and he hunched over as if he had a hunchback. The beady eyed man led her to a room which was a small improvement over the rest. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace but just when she had expected some ounce of normalcy a giant snake slithered it's way over to her.

"Enough Nagini."

The mans voice was raspy and Irene tried to remember if his voice had been that way upon their first meeting. Before she could put a voice to her thoughts the man with the cloak got out of his chair and made his way towards her. The hood that had concealed his face had fallen away and the sight of him terrified her.

He had no hair and yellow teeth. Where a nose should have been there were instead two slits. On first glance she considered him pure evil personified.

"Are you scared of me muggle?"

She had no idea what a muggle was but she thought it best not to ask.

"Y-y-y-yes."

The fact that she stuttered sealed the deal and a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Excellent."

He had called himself the Dark Lord and told her that she would be assisting him but wouldn't go into much more detail then that. Irene had wanted desperately to turn him down easily but she feared what he would do to her if she refused. She said she would help him and he had Wormtail set her up in a room. About a week later another man arrived. His name was Professor Severus Snape and even though he was more normal in appearance then Wormtail and the cloaked man there was something about him that was off.

His features portrayed little emotion and she found it irritating that she couldn't get a read off of him. Irene led Snape to the Dark Lord's chamber and was immediately told to leave them alone. She knew she should have stayed away but she eavesdropped on the conversation anyway. Severus had told the Dark Lord about a mission he had been sent on by Dumbledore and then the topic of conversation turned to Sherlock.

_How the blazes does Sherlock fit into this, _she thought.

Before she could expand on that the Dark Lord had told Snape that if Sherlock got close to discovering something to kill him. In that instant she had wanted to run and warn Sherlock to be careful. It wouldn't have mattered. She would have been dead by the time she reached the front door. Irene waited in the foyer for Severus and he had known she eavesdropped. The fact that he didn't take before the Dark Lord to be disciplined told her something about the man called Snape.

_Maybe I can trust him?_

She asked him point blank if he was going to kill Sherlock and his response was that he would but there was something in the way he said it that made Irene doubt it was true. She found a glimmer of hope in that and had asked Snape to deliver a message to Sherlock.

"Tell him Irene says hi."

Now she sat in her room dreading the day when the Dark Lord would call her into his chamber and give her an assignment. More importantly her thoughts constantly went back to Sherlock.

_Did he get the message? Had Snape merely been toying with her? _She hated not knowing and the more she thought about it the more terrified she got. Sherlock was a smart man so it would take little time for him to deduce what the Dark Lord was planning. For all Irene knew Sherlock could be dead. She tried to force the thought from her mind but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. She began to pace around the room. There was a knock at the door and she was so lost in thought that the sound made her jump.

Wormtail smiled, probably thinking that he was clever for startling her.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you now."

Seeing as how she had little choice in the matter Irene followed Wormtail to the Dark Lord's chamber. Wormtail opened the door for her and once she was inside it slammed behind her. She took a few cautious steps toward the chair in the center of the room and waited until the Dark Lord began to speak.

"There are many things I will require from you. Think of the first few tasks as tests. Fail and the results will be fatal. Succeed and you will live."

"What is it that you require from me Dark Lord?"

"You will be required to break into the Ministry of Magic. More specifically the Hall of Prophecy."

_Magic? Prophecy? This man is completely off his rocker._ The Dark Lord made a hissing noise and Irene thought it best if she answer him.

"What prophecy?"

"You know all that you need to for now. Before you go on this mission though I require you to prove yourself so your first actual task will be to return to England. Wiltshire, England actually Wormtail will give you further instructions upon your arrival."

"Of course."

She turned to leave but before she could reach the door something stopped her. She turned around to find herself face to face with the Dark Lord. He grabbed her face and raised a stick that Irene considered to be a wand. He hissed and for the first time she saw that he had a forked tongue like a snake.

"Don't think I don't sense your doubts. Just don't betray me and you'll live."

Though she tried not to she began to stutter again.

"O-of c-c-course...I-I w-w-won't g-give y-you a-any r-r-reason to k-k-k-kill me."

The Dark Lord's smile widened showing that he was clearly enjoying her fear.

"Your a muggle. That's reason enough for me to want you dead. I suggest you not give me another."

"I-I swear I won't."

He lowered his wand but kept his grip on her face.

"Good girl. Now go."

He let go of her with such force that she hit the door. A sharp pain coursed through her arm but she did her best to hide it. She had given the Dark Lord the satisfaction of knowing she was afraid. She would not give him the same satisfaction in knowing he hurt her. She left the room and once she a few steps away she sighed. Yes. Sometimes she wondered how she got herself into impossible situations. Money would be first with curiosity being a close second. People say that curiosity killed the cat but with any luck she had a few of a cat's nine lives left. She'd need every one of them.

Once her bags were packed she met Wormtail at the front door and it wasn't long before they were on a train bound for Wiltshire. She had hoped she might be able to retrieve a few things from her hotel room but knew he wouldn't allow it. He had stayed rather quiet which made her think that the Dark Lord had ordered him too. Of course not having anyone to talk to only made her think too much.

_Magic? Prophecy? Sherlock?_

So many thoughts were in her head that she decided to hum a melody to keep her mind off of things. Wormtail heard her and shot her a nasty look. Irene quickly stopped and began to look around the train. There were a lot of passengers which surprised her. She half expected the Dark Lord to pay for a private car on the train for her and Wormtail. She chuckled at the thought.

_A Dark Lord paying for a private car on a train?_

The mere idea of him paying for anything made her laugh harder. It's not like Dark Lord was a job with a salary. The only value in being a Dark Lord was the amount of pain and suffering you could cause. She grabbed a pillow and laid back in her seat. She closed her eyes and was torn between whether or not she wanted sleep to come to her. Regardless of whether she wanted it or not she fell asleep which is when she began to dream.

* * *

The dream quickly turned into a nightmare. She was running but the only thing around her was darkness. She screamed for someone to help her but the only sound she heard back was the echo of her own voice. She eventually reached a door and with some hesitation opened it slightly. Through the crack she saw Sherlock standing before the Dark Lord and Snape.

"So I suppose you think you're clever muggle."

"I don't suppose anything. I know I'm clever."

_Bloody hell Sherlock! Stubborn to the bitter end!_

She wanted to call out to him but she couldn't. The words were there but when she opened her mouth nothing came out. Tears began to form in her eyes because she knew what was coming. At this point it didn't matter who killed him. Sherlock would die.

The Dark Lord motioned to someone and Wormtail suddenly came into view. He hit Sherlock causing his face to turn toward the door. Upon seeing her Sherlock winked.

_He's willing to die to protect me. Don't Sherlock! Don't be so foolish!_

Snape kicked Sherlock to the ground and a smile spread across his face.

_It was a trick. Snape had every intention of killing Sherlock. Damn you! Leave Sherlock alone you coward!_

Once again the words came to her but nothing came out. Snape took a few steps back and when he turned around he had his wand at the ready. He looked Sherlock right in the eyes and yelled something unintelligible. A light left the tip of the wand and hit Sherlock. Irene heard the crunching of bones and knew that Sherlock was dead.

_No! Sherlock!_

She began to sob uncontrollably which only brought attention to herself. She quickly snapped out of it but it was too late. The door flew open and the Dark Lord grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the room. He dragged her over to Sherlock and raised her so that she was on her knees. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to look Sherlock in the eyes. He was dead but his eyes were wide open.

"See what you caused you foolish muggle! He could have lived without your interference! Now you will share his fate!"

He threw her to the ground and his snake began to slither toward her. Slowly the snake wrapped itself around her, tightening its grip with each pass. The Dark Lord began to laugh.

"I don't need spells to kill you..But..."

He hesitated for a moment and ordered the snake to uncoil. Once the snake was out of the way he raised his wand.

* * *

Irene awoke with a start. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was relieved to know it was only a dream. Seeing Wormtail made her less relieved and she wished the entire thing had been a dream. Meeting the Dark Lord. Agreeing to help him. She wished she was in her hotel room safe and sound. Wormtail looked at her and smiled as if he knew what she had been dreaming about.

"I need to run to the rest room."

Before Wormtail could reply Irene shot up and ran to the ladies room. She grabbed a towel and after turning the faucet on put the towel underneath. She wrung the towel and began to wipe her forehead. She began to cry. It had only been a dream but it had been vivid enough that it terrified her. She was in way over her head with no way out. If she ran she'd be killed. If she helped Sherlock she'd be killed. She was in a lose lose situation.

"Are you alright in there?"

"Just a minute."

She threw the towel away and tried to calm herself. She wouldn't be able to help anyone if she was in hysterics. Once she was satisfied she took some makeup out of her purse and began applying it. When she looked in the mirror she could hardly tell she had been crying. Irene walked over to the door and after taking a deep breath opened it. A man in a uniform was waiting on the other side.

"Please take your seat miss. We are about to reach our destination."

"Of course."

She took her seat and looked out the window. Not even sleep could make her myriad of thoughts go away. When the train reached the station Wormtail grabbed her arm and began to lead her out. Once he was sure they were alone he let go.

"I do hope you didn't leave a message or anything."

"Why would I do something so stupid?"

"Fear makes you do stupid things. Eventually you'll slip up and the Dark Lord will get his wish."

"I can't steal this prophecy if I'm dead."

Wormtail smirked.

"That's the thing about being a powerful wizard. There's always a workaround for unfortunate circumstances. Now lets go."

He led her to a horse driven carriage and motioned for her to get in. She had expected a car waiting for them but to each his own. The only sound she heard was the sound of the horses hooves hitting the concrete. The carriage stopped shortly after and Wormtail helped her get out. The view that waited for her was magnificent.

In front of her was a grand mansion. A smile came to her face when she thought of all the things she could steal from the owner. Unless, of course, the owner happened to be able to use magic. In that case she would have to make due with just admiring the pretty valuables. Wormtail walked her to the door and rang the doorbell.

A man in a tuxedo greeted them and motioned for them to enter.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will be joining you soon."

Irene looked around but her attention was soon brought to the top of the staircase. A tall, slim blonde woman stood at the top of the stairs wearing a black dress. She flowed down the stairs. A tall blonde man followed soon after. Once they reached the bottom the man took her hand and walked her over to Irene.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa. Welcome to our home."

* * *

Author's Note:

So happy to be done another chapter. It's 3:39AM where I am but I just had to get this chapter done so kudos to me for not sleeping. :-) Took me about two hours to get all this typed up.

Initially this chapter was going to start with Irene, then go to Puck and Snape, then go to Sherlock and Watson. Upon getting home and typing the beginning of the chapter I realized that I wanted Irene to have a chapter that's completely her own. I brought her back into the story mainly because she factors in a later scene and I wanted to describe her arrival back in England.

Throughout the entire chapter she is very vulnerable. If she was employed by normal people then I doubt she'd be in such a state but since she's dealing with the Dark Lord I think there would be something about him that would downright terrify her. She has so many thoughts going through her head that of course sleep wouldn't give her a rest from it.

I'd say this is the darkest chapter I've written so far. I thought that after the light heartedness of the last chapter I needed something darker to show that there are things at stake. Each character has an emotional stake in the case. I'll probably elaborate more on this once I post the final chapter which is still a long ways off.

Well..I can't really think of much else to say except I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Chapter 6 will be coming soon! I think this chapter was much better than the last one so please tell me if you agree or disagree. I think this chapter gets back to the essence of what I initially wanted the tone of this story to be.


	6. Invite

Author's Note:

After taking a break that was too long I am finally ready to continue writing this story. So...here is Chapter 6!

* * *

When Professor Snape left 221B Baker Street there were many thoughts racing through his mind. So many thoughts that the bitter cold failed to even register to him. His first thought was about Sherlock and the way he tried to make everyone look like a fool. It's as if the only intelligent life form to Sherlock was himself. Severus also found Sherlock's not so subtle way of insulting people irritating as well. Snapes next thought was of Dr. Watson. He was a military man and well educated. He possessed the manners that someone would expect. Professor Snape then began to think of what an odd pairing they were. What would have made Dr. Watson want to live with Sherlock? After thinking it over Snape came to the conclusion that maybe the pairing wasn't so odd. They both had knowledge in many different areas and Dr. Watson's people skills were probably a great asset. Snape turned the corner and began thinking of his wife. Kyle McShane. He couldn't stand being away from her or their two kids but he knew it was crucial. Snape and Kyle had come to the conclusion that as long as Voldemort was around no one could know of their relationship. The only three people who knew were Kyle, Professor Dumbledore and of course Snape himself. If Voldemort knew of Kyle or the twins Snape knew he would have to break his cover and do everything to ensure no harm came to him. If Snape had to cross wands with the Dark Lord then so be it. He wouldn't allow Kyle to be taken away from him. Snape looked up and saw a figure approaching him. He prepared to take out his wand and on closer inspection of the figure made up his mind. Professor Snape took out his wand and turned down an alley so that no one would see if he had to perform a spell. When he was sure no one was around he simply waited. After Snape was sure the figure began to walk down the alley he turned around and with a flick of his wand muttered a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus"

Severus waited for a second and then began to approach the figure. It was a man around 5 feet 7 inches. It appeared that he was completely petrified but when Snape went to take a closer look the figure grew to over 6 feet and moved forward.

"Boo!"

"Puck? I could have killed you!"

Puck flashed a wolfish grin. "Technically..No you couldn't have."

"You'll never know how much that infuriates me."

Severus began to walk past Puck but the fairy followed.

"Come on Sev..Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Well..Yourself for one..Your always mopy and brooding and always with the scowel...I mean have you lost all ability to crack a smile."

"It helps when you actually have something to smile about. You interfering in this case is hardly cause for a celebratory smile."

"Can you at least pretend to smile for once?"

"No. Now if you don't mind."

"Fine. Have it your way. Later."

Snape was pleased Puck left and a smile came across his face. It quickly turned into a frown when Puck appeared again a few seconds later.

"I'm glad I could make you smile Sev."

"I'm not smiling."

"You were..That's good enough for me. I was able to do something that brought a smile to your face."

"Care to do something to bring it back?"

Puck thought for a few seconds and shook his head.

"No...It's not as fun as I thought."

"Because you like to annoy me so much?"

"Well...I would say that's one reason."

Severus began to look around and saw that people were staring at them.

"What are you doing that's making everyone stare?"

"Using mental magic. Right now everyone sees you arguing with a street light asking it if it likes to annoy you."

Snape shook his head and continued on his way. After a few seconds of no Puck another smile came across his face. He finally reached the morgue and after signing in went to Dr. Watsons office. When Snape opened the door he saw someone standing over the dead body.

"Avada Kedavra"

The person just stared at Snape and he soon knew why.

"Don't you think it's kinda redundant to use the death curse on a dead guy?"

"Obviously if I knew you were dead I wouldn't have used the death curse."

Severus walked over to the slab and inspected the body. After a few confused looks Snape sat in Johns chair thinking.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea who this is which means the Dark Lord kept one of his Death Eaters a secret. I should go back to Baker Street and inform Sherlock."

Puck pointed at the filing cabinet and Snape walked over. After going through the mans belongings Severus was suprised to see an invitation. Snape was prepared to read the invitation but it began speaking to him.

_"You are cordially invited to a party hosted by Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa."_

That was all Severus had to know and he took out his wand.

"Incendio!"

When the last of the flames disappeared Snape picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Watson? It's Snape. Tell Sherlock I have some information and I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Of course Professor."

When Snape hung up the phone Puck gave him a look.

"Were going to a party?"

"Sherlock, Dr. Watson and I are going to a party. You are not invited."

"Come on! If there's one thing I know how to do its party!"

"This isn't that kind of party so I stand by my decision."

Puck smiled.

"Well luckily for me I can decide things for myself so I'll see you there."

"You don't even...Forget it."

* * *

Severus was glad when he made it home. No Sherlock. No Puck. No murder to investigate..at least for now. All he wanted to do was go to his room and spend time with Kyle and his twins. Alas, he had some preparing to do. He went over to his cabinet and took out two small bottles. He was glad he had started a batch of polyjuice potion and it was almost ready to work its magic. He then sat down at his desk and began making a few notes when there was a knock at the door.

"Russ?"

"Come in Kyle."

His wife entered the office and shut the door. After mumbling a few spells she walked over to him and put her arms around him while kissing his neck.

"How did it go?"

"As well as could have been expected...even with Puck there."

"Sorry Russ...I told him not to bug you but you know Puck."

Severus grabbed his wifes hand and kissed it.

"Of course my love."

"What are you working on?"

"Lucius and Narcissa are throwing a party that the victim was invited to so I'm preparing."

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes. I'm going to drink it to look like Sherlock and he's going to drink it to look like me."

"Is that safe?"

"It's the only option we really have. If I snoop around Lucius' study then I'll have a lot to answer for but if I'm disguised as Sherlock..."

"Brilliant. Do you think I'd be able to go?"

"I'd prefer you didn't. I don't want anyone to suspect anything."

"But if your disguised as Sherlock and I'm his date then there's nothing to suspect."

"Clever idea. It is a masquerade party so you'll be able to wear a mask...Ok...I want you to leave at the first sign of trouble though."

"Of course."

Kyle walked over to the door and blew Severus a kiss before opening it. When she was gone Severus smiled. He truly was a lucky man. Snape waved his wand at the door and it shut. After a few more minutes of preparation Snape left his office not really looking forward to the next days events. He would have to turn Sherlock into him and pray that Sherlock didn't screw anything up.

* * *

Author's Note:

Not a really long chapter but it's an update nonetheless. Hopefully Chapter 7 will be up in a few days.


	7. Being Snape 101

Professor Snape felt a great deal of dread when he woke up the next morning. The thing he dreaded most was involving Kyle. It was true that she was a great wizard but the fear of what Voldemort would do if he found out about her was too great. Not to mention the fact that Snape also had to worry about his twin children. Snape let out a sigh and got out of bed. He walked over to his desk and noticed a note next to two vials of polyjuice potion. Severus grabbed the note and began to read it.

Russ,

I've already left but will meet you on the train to the Malfoys Estate. Try not to worry too much. You are one of the greatest wizards I know and I know you will do everything in your power to keep me safe.

All My Love,

Kyle

Severus smiled and placed the note down. He went about his normal routine of showering and getting dressed and grabbed the vials before standing in front of his fireplace. With one last look of dread on his face he called out 221 B Baker Street and was gone in a flash.

* * *

Dr. Watson sat in his usual spot writing down notes on the case when a flash of light came from the fireplace. Had he not witnessed the same thing only days ago he might had stood up in a confused and agitated state. He finished writing his sentence and put the journal and pen down.

"Good to see you again Professor Snape."

"Good to see you as well Dr. Watson."

Before the two could talk more Sherlock burst into the room and took a seat. He and Snape exchanged glances as if both were waiting for the other to acknowledge the others presence. After waiting a few moments Dr. Watson decided to break the silence.

"So what have you found out Professor?"

"The murder victim was invited to a party at the home of a prominent member of the wizarding community."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Before Snape could answer Sherlock took it upon himself to interrupt.

"This must obviously mean that the host of the party is in league with the Dark Lord."

"Sherlock is right. Rude and annoying but right nonetheless."

Holmes got out of his chair and walked over to the closet. After opening the closet door he began looking through some disguises. A few minutes passed and he seemed to have found one that he thought would work. He took it off the hangar but before he could leave the room Snape got up and stopped him.

"That won't be necessary."

"Don't think that I'm going to let you go to this party by yourself. After all I am a detective and I'll no doubt find things that your untrained eye will miss."

"I don't expect you to stay here and twiddle your thumbs."

"Then I will be right back." Severus once again stopped him from leaving. "Do get out of my way."

"Take a seat. We have a great deal to discuss first."

Sherlock took a seat and Professor Snape's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. He walked over to Sherlock and plucked one of the hairs from his head. Holmes didn't even flinch but did look rather annoyed.

"I assume you have some rational reason for doing that."

"Of course." Snape took the hair and put it in the vial. He then plucked one of his own hairs and after taking out the other vial put his hair in that one.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

Snape handed the vial with his hair to Sherlock.

"It's called polyjuice potion and I am sure you will find it just as effective as one of your disguises."

"So its supposed to make myself look like you and you look like me."

"Right you are. Don't drink it yet though. We'll have to drink it once we get to the mansion as we have a limited amount to get us through the evening. I would also like to go over some things with you if you are to be impersonating me."

"I should like to do the same. I hardly expect this potion to perform a miracle and make you as smart as me but..."

"You'll find that I will be more than adequate to be you."

"I doubt it and how do I know this potion won't kill me?"

"Well I would suggest you use your great powers of deductive reasoning to figure that out."

Sherlock smiled clearly enjoying the back and forth banter he was developing with Snape. Severus took out his wand and with one motion a projector screen appeared.

"First we will go over other people likely to be at this event. If you run into someone and act like a fool they will suspect something is wrong and will probably kill you after torturing you."

"Lovely group of people you associate yourself with."

"I do what is necessary."

Snape waved his wand and the first picture appeared in front of them. It was a man with blonde hair and pale skin.

"This is Lucius Malfoy. The event is being held at his home. If you run into him be sure to stand your ground and only refer to Voldemort as the Dark Lord. If he asks any questions just tell him that if the Dark Lord wanted him to know he would have told him."

The next slide showed a woman who had a similar appearance.

"Narcissa Malfoy is the wife of Lucius. She will hardly concern herself with you as she will no doubt be playing the dutiful host." Snape waved his wand and continued. "Cornelius Fudge is the Minister of Magic and its best if you avoid him at all costs. He's far more concerned with being Minister then anything else. He will no doubt try to encourage you to talk about the Dark Lord. Whatever you do don't let him. Smiling and nodding is the best way to deal with him."

"Wouldn't he want to know if Voldemort is back?"

"He has been told many times but refuses to believe it. Instead he dismisses it as delusions of granduer."

"The next slide shows Peter Pettigrew. It is because of him that Voldemort was allowed to come back. I would just act grateful and acknowledge the sacrifice if he tries to bait you into a confrontation. If all else fails I find that intimidation is most effective. Wormtail is a sniveling fool and will back down if you use this tactic."

* * *

An hour had passed and Snape seemed to have reached the end of his lecture. He waved his wand and the projector vanished.

"Do you have any questions Sherlock?"

"Only one. When is this party?"

"Tonight. I will meet you at the train station as to not arouse suspicion. We'll look far less strange if we travel apart and take different seats on the train.

"I agree."

"I will walk past you and slip you a piece of paper when its time to take the potion."

Snape prepared to leave but turned his head one last time.

"My wife will be joining us."

"Good to know."

"You will not interact with her at this party. If you do it will no doubt expose a secret I have been trying to keep from the Dark Lord."

"He doesn't know you're married?"

"No and it must stay that way. If he knows about her or my children he will use them to make me do whatever he wants."

Sherlock simply nodded. "Being you is going be rather exhausting."

"Being you won't be a picnic either."

Snape left the same way he arrived and Sherlock took out his pipe.

"Are you sure you and Snape can pull this off?"

"We will do fine Watson."

Dr. Watson nodded and got back to making notes about the case. One thing was for certain. If Snape and Sherlock didn't pull this off all hell would break loose in the form of angry death eaters and the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Author's Note: Took me a little longer to get this chapter up but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the week.


	8. The Train

Night had fallen and Snape was the first to arrive at the train station. He stood waiting for Kyle and Sherlock to arrive and paced while doing so. A few minutes passed and he looked up to see Kyle walking towards him. She waited until she was about to pass him and smiled. Severus had to admit that she looked stunning in the gown she had chosen to wear. It had been one of the dresses she had received while she was on the magical island of Avalon. She had befriended Fae twins and they had given her the gifts when they had finally found a way for her to get home. Snape wanted to tell her she looked radiant but bit his tongue. Sherlock wasn't too far behind and Snape boarded the train. He searched the compartments until he found Kyles and once Sherlock was onboard motioned for him to sit in that compartment. Sherlock nodded to show that he understood and Snape walked to back of the train. Sherlock entered the compartment and took a seat across from Kyle.

"You must be Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded.

"And you would be Kyle."

"Yes."

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How on earth did you end up with a guy like Snape?"

"I assume you already know about the spell but I was in love with him before that. The spell only amplified those feelings and made them more intense. It also helps that I see him for the man that he is and I don't believe the persona he shows everyone else."

"He has all the personality of a wet sponge."

"As opposed to what? Someone who is clearly all about their work? Someone who goes to great lengths to prove to other people how smart he is? Tell me Sherlock. Exactly how many conversations do you have with people that don't eventually end in an argument?"

"I could count but it would take all day."

"I see. All about your work and full of yourself. You may be smarter then people in some respects but in others you are a complete idiot."

"I'm smart in the areas that matter."

"Hmmm."

Sherlock waited for her to continue and sighed.

"Run out of intelligent things to say?"

"No Sherlock I haven't. I'm just thinking how lonely your life must be. It's true that you have Dr. Watson but how long can that last?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's not like you. He allows himself to care about the things that you can't be bothered with. Eventually he will not be able to chronicle your adventures and you'll be left with nothing but the stories of the once great Sherlock Holmes."

"I don't care how I am remembered or if I am remembered at all. You think I care that my adventures are chronicled? I let Watson do it because it's important to him that people know of my genious."

"You and Russ have a lot more in common then you think."

"Doubtful."

* * *

Severus took his seat on the train and was curious to find out what Kyle and Sherlock were discussing. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts Wormtail entered the compartment. Snape stood up and took out his wand.

"What are you doing here Wormtail?"

Wormtail quivered but didn't budge from his spot.

"The Dark Lord wants to know what progress Sherlock is making."

"He's oblivious to the world of magic so he knows only what I tell him. Anything else?"

"I do have one more message from Lucius. You are to see him as soon as you get to the manor."

"Who is he to presume I follow orders from him?"

"The Dark Lord also wishes you to see Lucius."

"Very well. Now leave."

Wormtail left the compartment and Snape sat back down. He took out a piece of paper and began to write a note on it. Once he was satisfied he left his compartment. He passed the compartment that Kyle and Sherlock were using and held the piece of paper up so they could see it. He dropped it and continued on his way. Kyle wanted to get the piece of paper but she knew it was for Sherlock so she motioned for him to get it. Sherlock opened the door to the compartment and picked up the piece of paper. He unfolded it and began to read it.

_Sherlock,_

_Change of plans. We will have to switch at the party instead. Follow me to get more information. Don't tell Kyle. I don't want her to worry._

Sherlock folded the piece of paper back up and looked at Kyle.

"It appears that it is time for the switch."

He left the compartment and followed Snape to the restroom that was onboard. He found Severus waiting for him.

"What's going on?"

"I have to meet with Voldemort and Lucius once we arrive. It shouldn't take long. You will have to hide outside until we can do the switch."

"What do you want me to tell Kyle?"

"Just act like we pulled off the switch."

"So I need to pretend to be you being me?"

"Exactly."

The two men nodded at eachother and Sherlock headed back to his compartment. Kyle smiled when he walked in.

"Hello Russ."

"Hello dear. I tell you that Sherlock is getting on my nerves."

"I'll bet."

Sherlock thought for a moment about what Severus would do in this kind of situation and it finally came to him.

"Care to give me a kiss...It has been so long and who knows when we might get the chance again."

Kyle got up and leaned over as if she were about to kiss him but her lips went to his ear instead.

"Do you honestly think I don't know my own husband? Why didn't you two switch?"

She sat back down and motioned for him to answer.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"If Russ wanted me to kiss him he would simply kiss me and not ask me. Also...You carry yourself all wrong. So I will ask you again...Why didn't you two switch?"

"Lucius and Voldemort want to meet with him."

"They probably want an update on his mission."

"I would assume as much."

Kyle looked out the window and frowned. Something had happened to make Voldemort anxious to see Snape. She had a feeling that what was once supposed to be a simple investigation was about to be turned on its head.


	9. A Welcome Suprise and A Dark Meeting

The rest of the train ride was quiet as neither Kyle or Sherlock knew exactly what to say to the other. If Voldemort somehow knew of the plan Severus had come up with then he would be dead. Kyle closed her eyes trying to think of a simpler time. It didn't take her long. The simplest of times were when she was first beginning at Hogwarts and just getting used to her gifts. Sure things were complicated by her attraction to Snape and even more complicated when the two were married after performing a spell. Kyle blinked and her lips formed a frown. Thinking those times were simple just showed how complicated things were now that Voldemort was back and slowly gaining power. She knew the day would come when Voldemort would launch a full scale assault on Hogwarts and she knew that they would need all the powerful Wizards they could get. Kyle was brought out of her trance when Sherlock tapped her on the shoulder.

"We are here."

Kyle nodded. "We will be the last ones off the train. If we act too eager to leave Wormtail might suspect something."

"So what is the plan?"

"We go to the Malfoy Estate as planned. You find some place to hide outside until Russ can think of a way to get you inside. The Dark Lord knows little about me so I shouldn't have too much trouble entering the party and blending in."

"I don't think Snape would like that very much."

"He can hardly voice his concern to me. As far as he knows I think your him."

"Very clever."

"I don't see how you could have ever doubted my cleverness. Do you think Russ would settle for anyone else but someone who can match his intelligence. It's one of the reasons I was his favorite student."

"I didn't doubt your cleverness..I was just stating that you had a clever idea is all."

Sherlock opened the door to their compartment and couldn't see anyone else leaving so he motioned for Kyle to follow him. They exited the train and were pleased to find a car waiting for them.

"Who else knew we were here?"

Kyle looked at the driver who opened the door and saw white hair flowing past his shoulders. She smiled and began to walk toward the car.

"I see news travels fast."

The driver raised his head and flashed a wolfish grin.

"I can't let you, Snape and Sherlock have all the fun can I?"

"I suppose not Puck."

"There's just one thing I want to know. How did you know we would need a ride?"

"I've been keeping a careful watch over how things have been proceeding. When I saw Sev being approached by someone menacing I had an inkling you would be in need of my help."

"I thought you were not to interfere."

"Technically I'm not interfering. I'm simply providing you transportation. Interfereing would be setting the Malfoy Estate on fire."

"I can honestly say I wouldn't mind you doing that."

"Lord Oberon probably would. I also promised that I wouldn't do anything unless Sev asked me too."

Kyle smiled and gave Puck a little kiss on the cheek.

"Really? That's all I get?"

Kyle shook her head.

"Can you simply take that as a thank you?"

"A kiss on the lips would show me exactly how thankful you are."

The two smiled at eachother and Sherlock pushed past Kyle to get in the car.

"If you two are done flirting."

Kyle nodded and got in the car as well. Puck shut the door and got in the drivers seat. Before he started the car up he looked back at Sherlock.

"When this is all over we really need to help you get laid."

"I don't have time for such trivial things."

"I bet one minute on Avalon would have you singing a completely different tune."

"Doubtful."

Puck grinned and turned around. "Pity."

* * *

Severus and Wormtail arrived at the Malfoy Estate and were greeted by Narcissa.

"Well hello Severus."

"Narcissa."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I wish I had time to exchange pleasantries with you but I was told the Dark Lord and Lucius were waiting for me."

Narcissa smiled and motioned for Wormtail to lead Severus to the study. They walked a short distance and the first thing Snape saw was Nagini slithering around the floor. Severus took a few steps forward and cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me Dark Lord?"

Voldemort turned around and grinned a devilish grin.

"Yes but first things first. Wormtail! Leave us!"

Wormtail bowed slightly before leaving the room. Once he was gone Severus took a few more steps forward until he was a few steps away from the Dark Lord. A few moments of silence passed with both men trying to evaluate the other. Severus was trying to ascertain is Voldemory brought him here to kill him and Voldemort was trying to read Severus' body language to see if there was a reason to kill him. Lucius simply looked at the two men and sat down in his chair. After a few more seconds Voldemort took his seat and motioned for Severus to take a seat as well.

"I'm interested to know about your progress."

"Sherlock knows nothing. The only things he knows are what Dumbledore told him. He is simply too far out of his depth to solve this case. If he goes to the proper authorities and tells them what he knows they will most likely lock him up in an insane asylum."

"Very good. There is one thing I want to know."

"What is that?"

"I want to know why he was seen getting onto the same train as you."

"He must be following me."

"More importantly...Why were you taking the train?"

Severus thought for a few seconds trying to figure out an answer that would satisfy the Dark Lord.

"I was luring him here."

"Why?"

"To put it simply...He will be here so that if you decide to have me kill him there will only be Death Eaters as witnesses and we are not about to go to Scotland Yard and report a murder of mystical origin."

"You are very clever Severus. I don't see the need to kill him yet but when the time comes you will be the first to know."

"Was there anyting else?"

"Yes. There is a woman that seems to be traveling with him. Do you have any idea who she is?"

"I doubt she has any connection to Sherlock. Sherlock probably saw her and wanted to flirt with her."

Lucius smiled.

"The woman is rather attractive."

Severus wanted to take out his wand and use the death curse on both Voldemort and Lucius but he refrained. Nothing says I'm not on your side like trying to kill people who think you're their ally.

"Is that all?"

"No. You may leave but do stay for the party."

"I wouldn't miss it."

Severus left the room and another frown came across his face. This job was getting more and more complicated by the day.


	10. Arrival

Snape exited the manor and immediately took notice of the car parked on the side of the building. He walked over but before he could tap on the window the door opened. Kyle got out of the car and flashed a smile.

"Miss me?"

Severus nodded. "Yes I did and I take that Holmes was unable to convince you that we had taken the polyjuice potion."

"You should have known I would have realized it. Do I not know you better than most?"

"I should have taken that into account but I must ask you to get back in the car."

Before Kyle could respond the front drivers side door opened.

"Come on Sev. The woman came here to party."

"Puck...I should have known. Still eavesdropping on human affairs?"

"Enough to know that you guys needed some serious help."

Sherlock had enough of being the only one still in the car and immediately got out.

"Why are we standing around doing nothing?"

Severus frowned and waved his hand. "We are talking about how best to proceed in this situation. The Dark Lord has spies everywhere and he knows that you were on the train and my wife has caught his attention."

A concerned look came over Kyle and she took one step closer to her husband. "What does he know?"

"He knows nothing of importantance. He actually appears to think that you are a lady companion of Sherlock here."

"I should get going then. I don't want to endanger the mission."

A wolfish grinned came across Pucks face and he removed his hat.

"You seem to be forgetting that you have a very powerful fairy here."

Kyle smiled. "You would help us?"

"I would just have to perform a simple glamour. Sev and Sherlock here take the potion and make the switcheroo and then I use a glamour to descise both you and me."

Severus raised his hand to his chin and seemed to be intrigued by the idea.

"That would work."

"Are you sure Russ? I don't want to be a burden."

"As long as I live you will never be a burden to me."

Sherlock began to walk away.

"Can we move this along please?"

Severus looked over at Puck but instead of his normal appearance he now appeared a little bit shorter and his silver hair was replaced with brown hair. When he looked at Kyle he noticed that her appearance had been changed as well. He nodded his approval to Puck and motioned for Sherlock to walk over. Once Sherlock was a few feet away Snape handed him the polyjuice potion.

"Why don't you two propose a toast?"

Snape shook his head and took the potion as Sherlock did the same. it only took a few minutes for the polyjuice potion to take affect. Sherlock began to walk away but Severus once again stopped him.

"Remember everything I told you. If for some reason someone suspects you I want you to find Puck and Kyle and leave. Don't tell me where you are going."

Sherlock nodded and made his way towards the manor. Once he reached the front door he gave one last glance in the direction of Snape, took a deep breath and opened the door. When he entered he was greeted by a disturbing looking man and he noticed that it was Wormtail.

"What were you doing outside?"

Sherlock cleared his throat and frowned.

"How is that any concern of yours Wormtail?"

"I was simply asking because the Dark Lord was looking for you."

"I should not keep him waiting then."

Wormtail watched as Sherlock made his way up the grand staircase and raised an eyebrow. He thought something was a little off but shook his head and went about his business. When Sherlock reached the top of the stairs he looked back down to see if Wormtail was still there. Before he could turn back around a man approached him.

"Where have you been Severus?"

"What concern is it of yours Lucius?"

"The Dark Lord has been looking for you."

"Well then..Let's not keep him waiting."

Lucius scowled and began walking toward the room Voldemort was using. Sherlock followed closely behind to ensure that he wouldn't have to lead the way at any point. When the two reached the door Lucius opened it and motioned for Sherlock to go inside. Holmes entered and his eyes immediately went to the giant snake. He watched as the snake slithered and made its way across the floor to a chair in the center of the room.

"You wanted to see me Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I was thinking about our talk earlier and I think you are hiding something from me."

"I would never even think of doing such a thing."

"I know. Afterall..besides Bellatrix you are the person I trust most. I simply had another question about the woman."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Is she a wizard? I know Dumbledore sent you to help Sherlock but I wouldn't put it past him to send someone else as well."

"Dumbledore trusts me so I doubt he would send another Wizard."

"There's just something about that women that seems off."

"I will look into it and report back to you once I know something."

"Very well Severus. You are dismissed."

Sherlock left the room and made his way back to the grand staircase. He looked down and saw that Severus, Kyle and Puck were all in the foyer. He was about to make his way down the stairs when Lucius once again stopped him.

"What did the Dark Lord want?"

"If he wanted you to know he would have told you."

"Exactly. That's why I am asking you."

Sherlock gave Lucius a stern look and frowned. "If you really want to know ask the Dark Lord yourself."

Lucius looked agitated but still walked away. Once Lucius was gone Sherlock began to make his way down the stairs when someone grabbed him.

"Long time no see."

Sherlock turned around and was shocked to be face to face with Irine.

"What are you doing here?"

irine gave him a blank look and smiled.

"Did you forget our encounter so quickly Severus?"

"No. How could I forget?"

"Tell me something. If Sherlock solves the case which I believe he will..Are you really going to kill him?"

"Of course I am."

"I would be eternally greatful if you didn't. Sherlock may rub some peopled the wrong way and come off as a real pain in the ass but he is a good man."

"Whether he's good or not makes little difference to me."

"I suppose that's true. I would ask that you do your best to stop him from solving the case."

"I'll take your concern under advisement."

Irine leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"What more could a girl ask for?"

She walked away and Sherlock was completely confounded.

"I imagine a girl could ask for quite a lot."

Holmes shook his head and descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom Severus joined him.

"Well?"

"I get the distinct impression that you haven't been completely honest with me."

"What does that mean?"

"I just ran into an old friend and she asked that I not kill you or rather asked you not to kill me."

"Irine is here?"

"Yes. Were you not expecting her?"

"No..but that is not important. What did the Dark Lord want with you..I mean me."

"He asked me more about the woman I was with on the train. He thinks Dumbledore has sent another Wizard to shadow you."

"Hmmmm..This might work to our advantage...It's best we split up now..We don't want to be seen too much with each other."

Wormtail watched the exchange from afar and raised an eyebrow.

"What is Severus up to?"


End file.
